Accel World: Mixed Colors
by Gapana
Summary: Everyone has their own story, where they are their own main character. Some stories are never told, some stories have simply been forgotten, and then there are the stories that are told in full. This story focuses on a young man who faces trials in the Real World, and the Virtual World of the unknown and mysterious game BB2039, or better known as Brain Burst. Let's go, Bust Link!


Prologue

The sharp smell of bleach and disinfectant leaves a horrible sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. The feeling that I might vomit at any moment comes from this mixture of assaulting smells, but that isn't the only reason. I'm sitting in the waiting area of an highly advanced hospital. I can see many other people who are there with me. Few of which had the very same reason as I am. We are all tense, even jumping at the slightest noise and getting up as if our lives depend on it.

Yet I don't know a single goddamn thing about these people besides that one thing. A thing that connects us in a particular way, that brings us all together in a horrible smelling room that makes you want to puke.

There were a lot of mindless conversations going on around between these people in hushed whispers.

"How long does she still have?"

"I hear she could go at any moment."

"It's just so awful that this has happened…"

"How has her kid handled it?"

"Gavin has already been told about what exactly is wrong and how there's nothing the doctors can do. The poor thing…"

I can feel many eyes fall on me. They are probably filled with sadness, sorrow, and pity for me. They can stare all they want at me. I don't care. It's nice, though, that they've come and al, for my mother's sake.

"I still can't believe this is happening, to Sarah of all people! Such a kind and generous woman... Her poor boy must be devastated."

" He hasn't said a single thing to anyone here. He also has barely spoken to anyone besides his mother."

"I don't blame him. He's gone through so much in the past five months… "

"It was lucky that his mother's Lawyer decided to take care of him for the time being. I heard he is trying to find someone to become his proper legal guardian."

"I would if I could, but I already have three kids of my own to take care of…"

These and many more conversations about me, my mom, and our situation were going on around me. I didn't care what they said, infact they could have been talking rudely about me or my mother and I wouldn't have noticed. I was completely focused on the door.

Right then, all of my focus was trained on the doors that led into the intensive care ward. I was sitting there, waiting for the nurse or doctor to come out. Due to my mother's condition, she would sleep for hours on end, making it hard to visit her during visitation hours.

Time goes by, an hour or so goes on, and conversations shift into talking about current world affairs. I block out those boring conversations as much as I can. I didn't care about the other countries, and what they are dealing with. I only wanted to see my mother.

After waiting so long, the doors finally opened and a nurse entered the room. Around his neck a shiny, metallic colored device shined in the light of the room.

This device, called a Neuro Linker, was a world wide, hands free device. It could wirelessly connect to the brain with multiple functions. It replaced the outdated Computers and handheld phones. Able to correct the visually impaired by giving them clearer vision in HD visuals.

In use it creates a screen in front of the user, bringing up applications and browsers and the sort you'd normally see in the old smartphones and computers. Among its functions, it was an invaluable tool for hospital use. Heart-rate, temperature, able to detect brain waves, and so much more is used for helping their patients.

The nurse swipes his arm across the screen, a familiar motion that shows he closed a window. He manipulates his screen, and finally he calls out into the room.

"Those waiting for Sarah Laverick, she is awake and will see you now."

This is exactly what I have been waiting for. I stand up quickly and about to follow the man, but quickly turn and pick up the beautiful bouquet of flowers I bought earlier that day. They were Lilies, Orchids, and Roses, my mother's favorites, among some yellow flowers I couldn't name.

The mass of 6 people, including myself, got up. They had gathered their things and entered into the Intensive Care ward. We followed behind the Nurse down long hallways, past nursing stations and rooms. We arrived at an Elevator and climbed aboard. We ascended up to one of the top floors of the building. We then walked through more hallways towards our goal.

The nurse told us on the way that my mother wanted to see me and only me first before the others, to which everyone agreed. We finally arrived at a closed door, and the nurse swung it open slowly. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, and turned to look into the familiar room.

Mid-Afternoon Sunlight shined through the windows. It was clear outside, with few clouds flowing in the sky. It was too cold outside for the windows to be opened. Then, I caught sight of her, laying on the bed.

My once beautiful mother lies under the covers of a blanket, with a woolen cap on her bald head. Dark bags hand under her eyes that have lost their life. Her skin was pale as white bone, her arms were thin, as were her cheeks and other parts of her.

She was in a painfully sad state due to her illness. She has cancer.; it developed so suddenly and tore through her body. Months seemed to pass by and at one point, it looked like she was going to win against it. But it suddenly fought back, harder than before. None of the medical procedures she went through worked and was losing her battle against it.

"M-mom…"

I've seen her in this state so many times already, yet every time I see her...I always feel like crying. It didn't seem fair that this was happening to her….to me…

I hold up the flowers I got for her and she brightened up.

"Gavin… you shouldn't have! I can see all my favorites! They are so lovely….thank you."

I handed the bouquet to her and she held them in her thin, weak hands. She inhaled their mixed scents, and sighed in satisfaction. She handed them back to me.

"Put them on the windowsill so that they can get enough light, please."

I did as I was told and placed them in the sunlight. All was quiet in the small room. My mother beckoned me over to her, so I sat in the chair right next to her hospital bed.

"My how much you've grown so much...You remind me of your…" She trailed off with that for a moment, then remembered something important.

"Ahh yes. Today is a very special day, isn't it, Gavin?"

When she said that, I was confused. For the life of me I tried hard to remember what day it was. I've done nothing but worry about my mom's condition and take care of our small apartment. I clearly remember that there was some kind of decorations were covering the walls of the waiting area… then it came to me.

"...It's my birthday….December 24th..."

My mother smiled at me weakly and nodded.

"Yes, it is. And I've been waiting to give you a little something for my precious son."

I was about to protest against this, but she held up her hand and interrupted me.

"Now Gavin, just because I am in a bad spot does not mean I should forget my own son's birthday. Here, I got this especially for you."

She brought up a small box, wrapped in fancy wrapping paper with all kinds of lines and patterns in blue and white. It wasn't Christmas themed, as it never has been with my mother. She would also get me birthday AND Christmas gifts.

Half of the things she would buy me would be for my birthday, and the other half for Christmas. She was the only one that would do so, as everyone else, like my old friends or her friends would wait for christmas and say it was for both. It annoyed me, but I learned to not complain about it. It's the thought that counts, after all.

Holding the gift in my hands, I was too nervous to open it. Something inside me was holding me back from opening. I started to shake, and tears started to lightly drip onto the small gift. It was too precious to open up. I wasn't sure if I should open it or not; I really hated my indecisiveness. My mother put her hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Gavin, open it please."

I looked up at her, and she gave me a firm nod and a smile. I quickly wiped my eyes to clear away the tears. After calming down, I began to tear off the wrapping paper.

Inside, a small, darkblue box laid in my hands. From the looks of it, it was most likely some kind of jewelry box one would get a store. I hesitated on opening it, but only for a second. I lifted the lid and gasped at what I saw inside.

"Mom….you…"

"Yes. I did. Just for you, Gavin."

Inside the box was something that Gavin wouldn't have ever thought his mother would do. A beautifully cut emerald shaped like a circle was set into simple, round, and smooth silver frame. I gently picked it up by it's silver chain and stared at it in wonder and amazement.

"But mom….you said you weren't going to do anything to your jewel….you said it was a keepsake from…"

"I know I did but….I had this specially made just for you, Gavin."

Gavin's mother had been given a rough, uncut emerald as a gift from his grandfather. It meant a great deal to his mother, since it had been in his family for generations. His mother had sent this jewel to a Jewelcrafter and made into a necklace just for her son. Gavin began to cry again, and hugged his mother gently.

After breaking away from the hug, my mother held out her hand and requested that she put it on me. I complied and handed the necklace to her. She then, with some difficulty, wrapped it around my neck and locked it in place. When this was done, she smiled.

"Perfect fit… I'm so glad I got the right length for the chain. You look so handsome, especially with this charm. Happy 13th birthday, Gavin."

"Mom…" Was all I could get out before crying again. Even though she was fighting a losing battle against her cancer, living every day knowing that she could suddenly lose… She still thought about Gavin. My mother truly was kind hearted.

We spoke for another 30 minutes after that happened. It was mostly idle chat about this and that. Normal conversation. And then, I gave the other people who were out waiting in the hallway have their time with my mother.

Soon it was another two hours before me and my mom were alone. The sun was beginning to set but at this point had been nearly blocked out by dark clouds. Silence hung in the air,which for me felt really awkward and needed to break it. Infact, there was a subject that I wanted to talk with my mother about.

"Umm...Mom…..there's something I want to….No I need to ask you." I asked with a strength and firmness that i put my all into. I needed to know. Before something happens and she isn't able to tell me.

My mother had a surprised look. I had never asked something like this with such a strong feeling or firmness to her. She nodded and said, "Yes...of course. Ask me whatever you need to."

"Mom…. Who's my father?"

She sighed and knew that this was coming eventually.

"I know I should have told you sooner. So much sooner….Your father...as you know, was from Japan. He and I met when I was working for his company. He is an Oceanographer, and studies the Ocean floor on a research vessel. I was an intern at that time in a form of foreign exchange program between partner companies for two years. "

At this she pauses and picks up her glass of water. She gulps down a small amount and continues.

"He and I worked closely together and got to know each other. Eventually, after a year of working together we... Started dating. This would eventually lead to your... Ehem, conception. After that, I... panicked. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I hastily made a choice and I quit my job. I went back home to America without ever telling him. I guess... I was so out of control at the time about what to do about you and him, I quickly chose the wrong choice."

At this point, there was. Knock at the door and a familiar voice called out from the other side.

"Hello? Ms. Laverick ? I am coming in!"

The door slid open and my mother's lawyer walked in with his briefcase. He was wearing a brown suit and glasses. I had always found that to be quite unneeded, but it did have a sort of air intellect. He had blonde hair that was cut short and gelled backwards, along with sharp blue eyes.

"Mr. Smith. You couldn't have come at a better time. It's time to explain to Gavin what'll happen when I... Pass on to the other side."

"Ahh... Right. I was thinking that we should do that soon."

He nods in understanding to my mother. Then, a thought occurs to him as he sees the necklace around my neck. This makes him remember something in his suitcase as he sets it onto a side table. He opens it up and hands me a card in a blue envelope. It was complete with a little bow on sticking to the side.

"Just a little somethin' for your birthday and christmas, Gavi!" He says with a heartfelt chuckle. He handed it to me but I put it off to the side. I gave him a smile when i replied back.

"I'll open it tomorrow, thanks."

He nods to me, then a serious expression appears on his face. Mom offers Mr. Smith to sit in the other chair, to which he obliges and sits down. He locks eyes with mine and then the serious discussion starts.

They both took turns explaining what exactly they had been planning since the relapse. Mr. Smith has been watching over me since then, and had been furiously working on paperwork along with the regular bills and such. They told me that they have contacted my father. I wasn't sure how to take that information; all sorts of emotions spiraled through me, as they continued.

The plan is, after all the paperwork is said and done, my father will gain custody of me. With permission of the courts already secured in both America and Japan, I will have dual citizenship in Japan and America. I was already learning some Japanese since it was part of my heritage, and because of my interest in Anime and Manga. but I will need to become more fluent. I was speechless. I had never been outside of this state let alone moving to another country for the rest of my life.

The time it took to explain this all to me, the sun had already set a while ago. Regular visiting hours were over, and outside the window, it had started snowing. A nurse came in, and it was time for Mr. Smith to take me back home. I hugged my mom before leaving.

"Bye mom, I love you. I'll visit you tomorrow, and bring you your gift for Christmas.I hope you'll love what I got you."

"Oh you know I will love it, Gavin. After all it is from you."

"I love you mom, and Merry Christmas!" I said with smile.

"Merry Christmas, Gavin. I love you too!"

Mr. Smith says his goodbyes, and we head out the door. It slides out of the wall and closes behind us quietly. We then head off towards the elevator. After going through hallways and past more stations, we arrive at the elevators. I press the button to go down, and we stand there waiting for the elevator.

While standing there, we make idle chat about the weather. It had a long time since this area had a white christmas, which was the talk of the town. Everyone was excited about tomorrow because Santa wasn't just bringing his bag of gifts, but also a blanket of white snow.

The elevator arrives on our floor and slowly opens. It's completely empty, and soft jazzy elevator music was playing. We are about to step inside when an alarm goes off in our Neuro Linkers. We both look surprised and check the message. Without even saying a single word to each other, we leave the elevator and run. We run as fast as we possibly can back the way we came.

On December 25th, 2045 at 12:13 am...Sarah Laverick succomed to her cancer and passed away.

For the next few months, I find myself in a state that I can't focus on what's really happening anymore. I just went through the motions, without much thought.

I remember I cried, a lot.

I remember Mr. Smith selling everything I couldn't take with me and then at one point I am at my Mom's funeral, watching her ashes be spread to the sea..

I remember sitting on a long flight,and using my Neuro Linker to go over Japanese for as long as I could.

And then, I meet my father briefly. He seems alright, and even knows a lot of English. At one point we arrive at his home. With the help of some hired help, we move my belongings up to the top floor of an impressive apartment that I could assume was a higher class of it's own league compared to my old apartment back in America.

Our time together was awkward to say the least. We didn't have much to talk about, except for applying for school. After completing and turning in paper-work, I would be starting Middle school in the Spring.

Before school started, however, I only had a little bit of time with my dad before he had to go off on another expedition. While waiting for school to finally start, I kept going over basic Japanese so that I could at least try to talk without having to use my Neuro Linker to translate everything.

And maybe, with this brand new start, I will finally be able to have real friends?


End file.
